12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Seven
Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Seven (月の影 影の海 七章, Tsuki no Kage Kage no Umi Shichishou) is the seventh episode of the Twelve Kingdoms anime series. It is based on the first novel of the series, The Twelve Kingdoms: Sea of Shadow. Summary The attacking Kochou proceeds to attack the villagers, and Youko charges in, slaying the Kouchou. Rakushun tries to save the people and wants Youko to stop, afraid of her safety. He feels that she will only look out for herself and doesn't care about the people. She continues to slay them and asks for Yuka and Kourin, saying she won't forgive them. A man is watching from behind a rock. As a Kouchou attacks her, she and Aozaru say that she's a beast as he wears the monstrous face of the creature she turned into at the beginning. There are many people's bodies strewn out on the ground, and Youko looks around for Rakushun, finding his body underneath another man's. She pulls out her Hekisoujo but turns around, walking away as the doors to the gates open. Youko is afraid that Rakushuun might report her to the police and clutches on to her sword, running off as the guards notice her. Youko is walking alone and tries to reassure herself. She walks back towards the town and tells Aozaru that she's worried about him as he begins to pester her and try to get her to kill Rakushun, wearing a mask with his voice saying that he'll report her. She begins to repeat what he says about finishing the rat off and begins to feel remorseful, wanting to save the people. Aozaru tells her she never cared about the others and only did it to make them like her. He continues to taunt her as she cries, holding onto her sword and finally comes to the conclusion that she's glad she didn't kill him. She begins walking off, saying she doesn't care what he does now, he still saved her life. She cuts through his masks, saying that if he betrays her he will carry the shame, not her. She holds her sword out, saying that she will trust people as Aozaru throws masks at her. He tells her that she'll die and she stabs him in the end, his body disappearing as she goes to find Rakushun. Where he fell, the sword's scabbard appears. Youko asks a woman inside the gates about a Hanjyuu, she tells her that people are being treated but that there are a lot of dead bodies. A man in bandages comes up to thank her but she runs off. Outside by the tree, the little girl from before appears, telling her troupe's caravan to stop as she runs out to meet Youko. She slips and a man jumps in front of Youko, ready to hurt her as the little girl slides into his foot. The older woman from before tells the man that they know each other and goes to greet her, telling her that she saved them all from the Koucho. Yoko drinks the glass the woman gives her and says that they should leave. Youko says she's looking for a friend, to which she brings up the last time with Asano. Youko tells her it's not him and that he looks more like a rat. The woman says she's going to the town on a horse and that she'll catch up. The man calls her Bishin and they are all left to stay with Youko. The little girl pulls Youko into their caravan. They are off inside it and Gyokuyo the little girl, shows Youko a mask, saying that it's from Shinki and that they use it for their God stories. She says that Koutetsu, the man, is good at it and dances with it, telling how the world was created. They are underneath a tree and Bishin tells Youko that they didn't see him, which means he must be all right. Gyokuyu tells Youko to stay underneath a yaboku when it's dark outside because Youma don't come near it. Youko tells them she's traveling to En and the group says they are going too. Again first, and that she can travel with them to get a boat from there. Koutetsu doesn't want her there because she's the Kaikyaku who's causing problems, the rest are okay and would like it if she stayed as a body guard at least. She tells them that she will. Youko is looking at her sword and her parents voices come out saying the same things as before as she's supposed to be asleep. Yuka is creating a fit, angered that she's been left behind. Youko and the rest enter a new time, with Youko having a nice time behind the scenes. She sweeps up as Koutetsu looks on. Koutetsu says that if the police ask, he's turning the kaikyaku in, the older lady asks what would happen if they are attacked, and he retorts back angrily. She asks him if helping someone have a safe trip is wrong and if helping someone makes him feel better. She says that Shusei are a lot like Kaikiaku because they both don't have a kingdom that they come from. He says they are nothing like them as Youko listens on. Yuka asks what can be grown on the farm and she is told that nothing can be grown here now. He says the Heavens much be angry with King Kou, because the land because barren and infertile when it's not governed correctly. Enki appears by Yuka and says that she must be the Kaikyaku, she asks if she's going to be taken out. Inside, Yuka is angered, speaking about her and how she didn't want to be here. She says she's much better suited. He says he's looking for the kaikyaku King Kou is trying to assassinate and that it must not be her. She picks up a hoe and attempts to swing it at him. It is quickly taken away from her and cries, saying that she wants to leave. Enki leaves and she collapses to the ground before looking up, noticing the parrot in the windowsill. The Shusei are doing a play about Joei, the younger sister of Yo-Ou, being the new queen and that people aren't obeying her. Many people are suspicious that Joei is not the real ruler of Kei. Koutetsu is talking to the authorities who tells them that they added a new member. Gyokuyu runs out and goes to warn Youko. When asked if the new member is a Shusei, he says he's not sure, but that he's an assistant. Youko appears with a mask on her face, pointing a sword at them all. She then begins to speak as if performing, pretending to be a Kaikyaku. The authority places a hand on the man's shoulder and says that kaikiyaku can't be that talented and walks off. Youko tells Koutetsu that she copied his performance. Gyokuyou runs up and gives Youko a hug. Later at night, Youko tells Bishin that Gyokuyou understood what was happening just by the look on her mother's face and that her mother didn't understand her. Bishin says that she can't expect her mother to know everything about her child and that a child has to talk to her for ato know. Youko pulls out her sword and looks into it, watching her father and mother rummage through her drawers, wondering if her mother and father would still love her even if she wasn't perfect. They are at a new place and Bishin says that they will have to say goodbye soon. Youko looks up and begins to tell her that the last time they met, she had no money or food and is about to tell her what her and Asano were going to try--but is cut off as Bishin tells her that things are different and that she must have gone through a lot. She says she has a sweet face so there's nothing to apologize for. She begins to cry and walks off with the horses, thinking that she's become a better person because of Rakushun. Inside the town, Bishin tells her that she has to take this boat, if she doesn't she will have to wait three more days. Image Gallery Youko agaunst 3 kochou.png|Youko up against three Kochou. Kochou leader.png|The male kochou appearing. Alpha kochou slain.png|Male kochou slain. Rakashun feinted.png|Rakushun feinted. Youko crying over Rakashun.png|Youko is glad she did not kill Rakushun. Youko versus Aozaru.png|Youko versus Aozaru. Youko looking at caravan.png|Youko looking at passing by shusei caravan. Kotetsu guarding child.png|Koutetsu guarding Gyokuyou. Caravans occupants.png|Youko speaking with the caravan's elder. Resting under a Yaboku.png|Youko and Shusei resting under a yaboku tree. Enki looking for Youko.png|Enki looking for Youko. Part of the Shusei troupe.png|Four members of the shusei group Youko is traveling with. Category:Episodes